Mi principio y mi final
by uncertain sense
Summary: Todo tiene un principio y un final, tú eres mi fuerza, mi todo, no podría vivir sin ti...ICHIRUKI


**hola!! bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que escribí en la tarde ^^ espero que les guste, es mi primer IchiRuki!! que emoción!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

-"recuerdos" -

**Narradores:** la mayor parte de la historia (por no decir toda) es narrada por Rukia y una sola vez yo, creo.

**Advertencia:** Este es un Universo alternativo por lo cual no hay hollow ni zampakuto y tampoco shinigamis, nada de eso existe XD

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**"Mi principio y mi final"**

_- Todo tiene un principio y un final, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y desde ese día siempre hemos estado juntos, una linda amistad que nos llevó a sentir algo mucho más fuerte, un cariño muy especial el cual nos llevó a algo más grande, mucho más grande que cariño__, nos llevó a sentir – amor – sí, eso es lo que siento por ti y me costó darme cuenta, las razones, no sabría decírtelas, tal vez nunca te vi como hombre porque eras mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, pero claro esta que desde un principio trataba de autoconvencerme de eso ya que sé que en lo más profundo de mi corazón, quería que me vieras como algo más que una amiga al igual que yo ya no te veía como un amigo._

- "_Veo como la gente camina tranquilamente, algunos en familia, otros entre amigos y las parejas de novios las que caminan abrazadas y tomadas de la mano -¿Por qué nosotros no podremos estar así? – pensaba mientras te miraba y mis mejillas se teñían de un leve color rojo, me gustaba tanto mirarte, todo en ti a mis ojos era perfecto, tú eres perfecto pero nunca lo escucharas de mis labios, no te lo diré, o tal vez en algún momento lo haré pero eso será cuando este cien por ciento segura de lo que siento – te quiero – no, yo no te quiero yo – te amo – susurré. ¿Qué había dicho? No podía ser cierto, yo enamorada de ese idiota y para colmo decirlo sin querer._

_- ¿Que dijiste enana? – preguntas mientras volteas a mirarme y yo me enojo._

_- Nada que te interese – respondí cruzando mis brazos y fijando mi vista en otro lugar. Tú, desconcertado, quedaste en silencio._

_Seguimos caminando y no dices ninguna palabra -¿Por qué no me hablas? – este silencio me desespera, por favor háblame, no se que me pasa hoy pero quiero decirte lo que siento y que he negado innumerables veces, siempre, en cualquier conversación eres nombrado aunque no sea de ti de quien me encuentre hablando, mis amigas, tus amigos, los profesores, todo el mundo me pregunta si tú y yo somos novios a lo cual siempre niego diciendo – yo y ese idiota, nunca – pero en estos momentos es lo que más quiero, nunca digas nunca ya que no sabes lo que puede pasar. Sigo pensando mientras tú caminas a mi lado, frunces el ceño, como siempre y tomas mi mano ¿Qué está pasando? Acaso estoy soñando, tú Kurosaki Ichigo tomándome de la mano, - Díganme si esto es un sueño - No, no es un sueño, te veo claramente y siento el agarre de tú mano en la mía, me siento tan bien, tan feliz ¿Qué pensara de nosotros las personas que nos ven? ¿Que somos novios? Es muy probable pero me da igual lo que piensen, lo único que importa es que estoy contigo, de la mano. No es la primera vez que caminamos de esta forma pero, por extraño que parezca es la primera vez que me siento tan bien y al mirarte puedo notar que tu también lo estas, me sonrojo –No puede ser – te das cuenta y ríes - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto un poco enojada y tú te colocas frente a mi - Qué… ¿Qué pasa? – No me respondes, me tomas de la cintura y me besas -¿Qué esta pasando? - no importa me digo a mi misma y te correspondo; fue un beso muy calido y al principio fue muy dulce pero ya pasado un tiempo se volvió muy apasionado, demasiado, me sentía tan feliz, pero a la vez confundida, hasta que llegamos a un punto en el que a ninguno de los dos nos quedaba oxigeno y nos vimos obligados a separarnos. _

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté... ¿esperanzada?._

_- Bueno, no sé, creo que fue un impulso y nada más __– hasta ahí quedo el momento, no soporte más y le pegue una cachetada con toda mi fuerza dejándolo un poco confundido. - ¿¡Que te pasa enana!?_

_- Esa pregunta está mal ¿¡En que pensabas!? – le pregunté muy enojada como para medir que hacia y decía - Me besas y dices que fue sólo un impulso ¡Acaso no significo nada para ti! – grité y toda la gente nos miraba._

_- Rukia yo…_

_- Te odio – dije y salí corriendo, me aleje lo más rápido que pude sin esperar a ver tu reacción._

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces – idiota-, pienso mientras corro, no quiero detenerme, no quiero mirar atrás, ya no quiero nada – Un impulso y nada más – eso había sido para él, un impulso y yo la muy tonta esperanzada de que lo haya hecho por que sentía algo por mi – que idiota – yo soy la idiota, como pude llegar a pensar que a él podría gustarle alguien como yo habiendo tantas chicas mucho más hermosas como Inoue, tal vez su corazón pertenece a ella y yo sólo soy una cosa momentánea, como bien dijo un impulso, no, no debo seguir pensando en esto, me hace daño, espero que el sea muy feliz con ella y que a mi me deje tranquila pero, yo no sé si el siente algo por ella, podría ser Inoue o cualquier otra chica, cualquiera, menos yo. _

_Empieza a llover, siento como las gotas de lluvia caen en mi piel pero no importa sigo corriendo hasta un parque en el que al parecer no se encuentra nadie, estoy sola, siempre lo he estado, ¿Por qué eso debería cambiar? Las lágrimas comienzan a surgir de mis ojos, no quiero llorar, pero me siento muy mal, demasiado, no debería ser así, no. Me siento bajo un árbol y abrazo mis piernas, siento frío, estoy completamente mojada y no quiero volver a casa – Rukia – escucho a mis espaldas, por que, por que estas aquí – Vete – digo fríamente sin mirarlo – Deja de comportarte como una niña, ven te llevaré a tu casa – dices poniendo una mano en mi hombro la cual retiro bruscamente – ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Quiero estar sola! Acaso no entien… - no pude seguir hablando, me besaste, lo volviste hacer y yo te vuelvo a pegar - ¡Por que juegas conmigo! – Grito y tú me abrazas – No estoy jugando – dices sin soltarme – perdón, Rukia – perdón, ¿por que tendría que perdonarlo? ¿por ser un idiota? – Rukia, perdóname por ser tan cobarde, perdóname por herirte de esta manera – continuas y yo en este punto de la conversación no puedo entender muy bien lo que está pasando – Te amo y no fui capaz de decírtelos antes – finalizas y yo quedo verdaderamente confundida, te miro a los ojos y veo claramente en ellos que no me estas mintiendo – Comprenderé muy bien si tú no sientes lo mismo – dijo y yo me separé de él – Sabia que eras idiota, pero no para tanto – dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas y tu agachas la mirada pensando tal vez que yo no siento lo mismo – Sabes lo que sentí cuando dijiste que solo me besaste por impulso – frunciste el ceño – No lo sabes, muy bien, te lo diré – respire profundo para poder decirte todo lo que en esos momentos sentí sin detenerme – Me besaste, me encontraba feliz, ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida pero claro, tenias que arruinar el momento, un impulso y nada más, eso dijiste, ¿Qué esperabas? Que me quedara callada e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, que te dijera "no importa" mientras fingía una sonrisa, no, yo no lo soporte y salí corriendo, no quería verte, no quería hablarte y no quería escucharte, sólo quería estar sola. Mientras corría pensaba en ti y me atormentaba pensando un sin fin de cosas que bueno, no tiene sentido que te las diga, me sentía pésimo, muy mal en especial porque pensaba que tú no sentías nada por mi y que yo solo fui eso, un impulso – termino de desahogarme y veo en tu cara el arrepentimiento – pero – digo y tu vuelves a mirarme - ¿Sabes por que me afectó tanto? – Pregunto acercándome a él – No – responde – Por que yo también te amo y quiero pedirte perdón por decir que te odio siendo que eso es lo ultimo que podría sentir por ti - digo y me abrazas, ahora me sentía mucho mejor, aliviada, fui capaz de decirte todo lo que sentía por ti y tú me correspondías, no podía estar más feliz"_

_Desde ese día tú y yo nos convertimos en novios, un noviazgo que duró un buen tiempo, éramos tan felices, cuando terminamos nuestros estudios me pediste que fuera tu esposa a lo cual respondí sin pensarlo dos veces que si, eras el hombre de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, te amaba, nos amábamos, todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas, estaríamos siempre juntos._

- "_Amanece, el día es hermoso, hoy después de mucho tiempo seremos marido y mujer, es el mejor día de mi vida, ya no puedo esperar, me levanto y me doy un baño, cuando me salgo me seco muy bien y pongo una bata sobre mi, en eso entra mi hermana junto con Inoue, al principio sentía un poco de tristeza por ella ya que siempre estuvo muy enamorada de Ichigo pero ahora eso ya cambió, hace dos años se casó con Ishida y ya tienen un pequeño de dos meses; es un encanto, como me gustaría tener un hijo, pero eso ya pasará._

_ Mi hermana se encarga de de ayudarme con el peinado y Inoue con el maquillaje, mi vestido de nov__ia era hermoso, de color blanco, ajustado en la parte de arriba y con bordados en la cintura y al final. Cuando ya estaba completamente preparada me mire en el espejo y no me reconocía, me veía muy bien – Nos veremos en la ceremonia – dijo mi hermana – Hasta pronto Kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue y se fue junto con Hisana mientras yo me quedaba sola en la habitación y los nervios se hacían presentes, no sabía que estar a punto de casarte hiciera que los nervios se apoderaran de ti, tranquila, esto pronto va a pasar, irás a la iglesia entrarás y él estará ahí esperándote – ¿Ya estás lista? – pregunta mi nii-sama mientras entraba por la puerta, aunque no seamos hermanos lo quiero como a uno además es el esposo de mi hermana y me ha cuidado toda mi vida – Si – respondo y el me ofrece el brazo – Si te hace algo me dices y lo pagara muy caro – me dice y yo solo rió mientras nos dirigimos al auto._

_El trayecto se realizó con tranquilidad, ya me sentía mejor, menos nerviosa y sumamente feliz pero tenia un extraña sensación, no sabia por que pero había algo que oprimía mi pecho – Ichigo – dije cuando el auto se detuvo y abrí la puerta rápidamente, al hacerlo salí y pude observar que los presentes tenían cara de funeral en vez de una alegre - ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – __Pregunto muy angustiada y nadie responde - ¿¡Donde está!? - vuelvo a preguntar y mi hermana se acerca a mi llorando – Rukia por favor tranquilízate, Ichigo está… - no la dejo terminar - ¿Dónde? - digo y mi hermana mira a una de las hermanas de mi novio – Ichi-nii esta en el hospital – dice esta mientras es abrazada por su novio – Que Ichigo… - es lo único que puedo articular – Ven te llevamos – ofrece Karin y yo voy tras ella dejando mi ramo votado frente a la entrada._

_Nos subimos al auto y __Tōshirō__ es quien conduce mientras que Karin trata de tranquilizarme sin éxito alguno, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila? La persona más importante en mi vida se encontraba en el hospital y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había pasado._

_Cuando llegamos entramos y preguntamos en recepción donde se encontraba Ichigo y en cuanto dijo el lugar me pegué la carrera de mi vida. Al llegar pude divisar que ahí se encontraban todos y no tenían muy buena cara - ¿¡Que pasó!? – Pregunté mientras recuperaba el aliento – Ichigo sufrió un accidente mientras manejaba – dijo Renji el que se encontraba recostado en una pared ¡Eso ya lo sabía por Dios! ¿¡no podía ser más especifico!? - ¿Qué accidente? – Pregunté, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que había pasado – Fue chocado por otro auto, el otro conductor también salió herido pero no es de gravedad, según lo que dijeron los testigos ese hombre no respetó el semáforo y además conducía con exceso de velocidad – respondió Ishida mientras que Inoue lo abrazaba - ¿¡Como está Ichigo!? – esto lo pregunte mucho más exaltada, en esos momentos sentía como mi mundo se comenzaba a caer a pedazos - Todavía no nos han dicho nada – volvió hablar Ishida y yo sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban._

_Pasaban segundos, minutos, horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos iban hacer esperar? Estaba que moría de la preocupación, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, me estaba atormentando, me encontraba pensando en lo peor y no, no debía pensar en eso, Ichigo estaría bien, se recuperaría, nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia, eso era lo que los dos más queríamos - ¿Quién es Kuchiki Rukia? – Preguntó el doctor saliendo de la habitación – Yo soy ¿Cómo está? – Pregunté parándome de mi asiento automáticamente – El paciente quiere verla – dijo sin responder a mi pregunta sólo me hizo pasar dentro de la habitación y él salió._

_Cuando entré, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, te encontrabas en la cama, conectado a una serie de maquinas las cuales no sabía muy bien para que eran, me acerqué lentamente y tú abriste los ojos con dificultad – Rukia – dijo y yo tomé su mano entre las mías – Perdóname – dijo mientras me miraba dulcemente – ¿Por que tendría que perdonarte? – pregunté mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos – siempre pidiendo perdón, no tienes que hacerlo, ¡Tú no has hecho nada! – Dije mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas – Per-doname por no haberme casado contigo – volvió hablar y en su voz podía notar el gran esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo – No hables más por favor, te hace mal, además cuanto salgas del hospital… - fui interrumpida – Rukia, me encuentro muy mal, creo, creo que… - se detuvo mientras hacía un gesto de dolor – ¡no! Ichigo escúchame – pedía, no, rogaba - ¡Doctor! – Llamé – Resiste por favor, resiste ¡No me dejes! – decía mientras más y más lágrimas caían de mis ojos, mi mundo, mi vida estaba desapareciendo frente a mi – Te amo…Rukia…se feliz… - habló Ichigo mientras cerraba sus ojos y yo gritaba de dolor al sentir como su mano se deslizaba lentamente entre las mías, fría, sin vida, el se encontraba muerto y yo veía como mi mundo se destruía por completo - ¡Ichigo! – Grité con las fuerzas que me quedaban mientras me dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo sin vida, depositando un calido beso en sus fríos labios – Te amo – susurré y después de eso perdí el conocimiento._

_Mi mundo acababa, mis sueños se rompían en mil pedazos, todo se esfumaba, tú ya no estabas. El día de tu funeral fue el peor, no resistí, no pude, después de que tu ataúd quedó completamente cubierto caí de rodillas frente a tu lapida mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, mi vida ya no tenía sentido, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual vivir, tú eras mi vida, mi fuerza, mi todo, ahora si estaba completamente sola."_

_- Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste y sabes, todavía siento un gran vacío en mi vida, el primer mes fue un infierno, no dormía, no salía, no comía, no quería vivir, quería morirme para estar a tu lado, no había ningún motivo por el cual permanecer en este mundo – dijo Rukia mientras dejaba flores en la tumba de Ichigo – pero ahora todo ha cambiado – habló mientras ponía una mano en su vientre – estoy embarazada, tengo tres meses, vas a ser papá, que felicidad ¿cierto? Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí __para ver nacer a tu hijo o hija, para que lo vieras crecer y fuéramos todos una familia – decía esto mientras lloraba – Viviré, lo aré y entregaré a este pequeño todo mi amor y siempre le hablaré de ti, sé que estarás siempre a nuestro lado, presente en nuestras vidas, aunque no podamos verte._

"_Mi principio eras tú, mi final, tú muerte, la que me hizo caer en un profundo abismo de soledad y desesperación, pero ahora, tengo un nuevo inicio el que me devuelve las fuerzas para seguir viviendo"_

* * *

**Ichigo T-T por que? (¬¬ por que tú quiciste matarlo) T.T yo no quería, pero esque así era la historia. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recivo de todo ecepto reclamos e insultos ^^**

**Hasta la proxima!!**

**atte:naomi14**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
